cedera dan cemburu
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Ah, aku tak apa, Yui. Tak perlu berlebihan." / "Tentu saja, karena Kiyoko-san yang merawatmu, kan?" / Lelaki bermarga Sawamura itu mengerutkan kening, kenapa pula nama sang manajer dibawa-bawa?


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | Sawamura Daichi & Michimiya Yui | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Yui paham betul bahwa ia dan Daichi adalah sama-sama seorang kapten. Dan oleh sebab itu, mereka selalu berseberang lapangan.

Dalam artian ia bukanlah sosok yang bisa selalu ada di sisi pemuda itu ketika berjuang. Karena ia bukanlah seorang manajer; pun bagian apapun dari tim bola voli putra.

Jadi kala ia melihat si pemuda pulang dari pertandingan dalam keadaan cedera, tak pelak sebersit perasaan khawatir menghampiri dirinya. Seandainya, seandainya saja ia berada di sana saat itu.

"Ah, aku tak apa, Yui. Tak perlu berlebihan." Daichi menghela napas. Kekasihnya ini _overacting_ sekali. Ia sadar gadisnya itu memang merasa khawatir, tetapi ia seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini.

Membawakan es batu untuk mengompres lebam pada pipinya –ia terjatuh dan menghantam lapangan cukup keras- dan terus menempelkannya lima menit terakhir. Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa ini dingin? Apakah tangannya telah mati rasa? Daichi tak mengerti.

Lagipula, ia sungguh baik-baik saja. Besok pun ia akan ikut bertanding dalam babak selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja, karena Kiyoko- _san_ yang merawatmu, kan?"

Lelaki bermarga Sawamura itu mengerutkan kening, kenapa pula nama sang manajer dibawa-bawa? "Apa maksudmu?"

Yui akhirnya melepaskan kompresan es batu yang sedari tadi ia genggam, ia menarik diri lantas mengalihkan pandang, "Kau akan selalu baik-baik saja sebab ia selalu bersamamu."

Heh? Kapten yang handal dalam _receiver_ itu kini mengangkat salah satu alisnya, manajer tim kan memang selalu ada dalam setiap pertandingan. Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?

Yang Daichi tidak sadari adalah bahwa kini bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipi putih milik kekasihnya namun segera diusap kasar.

Gadis yang juga seorang kapten itu merasa kesal. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri pun tak mau dirawat olehnya. Pemuda itu tak tahu seberapa besar rasa khawatirnya meluap ketika mendapati Daichi pulang dengan memar pada wajahnya.

Ia jengkel, ia marah, _ia cemburu_. Ada gadis lain yang selalu hadir ketika Daichi butuh pertolongan. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

Sedikit isakan yang tak bisa ia tahan keluar dari bibirnya. Biar bagaimana pun, ia seorang perempuan. Sekasar apapun, ia akan melembut ketika hal itu menyangkut dengan perasaan.

Daichi terkesiap mendengarnya, segera ditolehkannya wajah Yui agar menghadapnya kembali, "Hei, k-kau menangis?" Matanya mengerjap pelan, bingung ketika melihat gadis itu meneteskan air mata di hadapannya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yui menangis. Gadis itu bahkan selalu tegar ketika timnya kalah. Dengan membawa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kapten, Yui tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihan maupun kekecewaannya. Namun saat ini, punggungnya terlihat begitu ringkih dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

Salah satunya terasa amat dingin dengan kulit yang memerah. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Gadis itu hanya khawatir. Dan kesal. Oh, atau mungkin ia cemburu pada Kiyoko- _san?_ Pemuda itu berpikir terasa masuk akal sekarang.

Yui bahkan rela menahan dinginnya es batu hanya untuk mengompresnya. Harusnya Daichi paham.

" _Gomen..."_ tanpa aba-aba ditariknya gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat tangisan Yui bukannya berhenti malah mengencang.

Kalau sudah begini, mana tega Daichi pergi. Melihat gadisnya amat rapuh, ia sendiri ikut merasa sakit.

Mungkin ia akan memutuskan menemani perempuan itu hingga tenang. Ia menghela napas lantas semakin mempererat rengkuhannya sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

 _Ia janji akan mengajak Yui kencan minggu ini._

* * *

"Heee, Daichi- _san_ terlambat datang, ya?" Nishinoya berkata heboh. Sudah setengah jam latihan berlangsung namun Kapten mereka belum juga nampak batang hidungnya.

"Daichi- _san_ telat?!" Hinata ikut menimpali dengan suara tak kalah keras. Baru sadar apa yang dikatakan libero handal itu benar adanya.

Kageyama menutup telinga, " _Urusai_ , Hinata _boge_!"

"Hm, mungkin ia ketiduran karena merasa pusing habis bertabrakan dengan Tanaka- _san,_ " Tsukishima berkata datar.

Sedangkan Tanaka yang ingin ikut menanggapi mengurungkan niatnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, masih merasa bersalah.

" _Ne, ne_ , sudah-sudah, Daichi- _san_ pasti akan datang _._ Sekarang kita lanjutkan saja latihannya." Sugawara menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum menenangkan, membuat anggota yang lain ikut menuruti perkataannya. Kembali pada posisinya masing-masing.

"Kira-kira Daichi kemana ya?" Asahi bergumam pelan, masih berpikir kemana sebenarnya kapten Karasuno itu pergi.

Sugawara hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah."

* * *

A/N: akutuh ngeship duo kapten ini:') mereka qt ngedh dd gakwadh. Niatnya pengen bikin yang fluff tapi entah kenapa dapetnya kok malah gini/?!1!11!1 *menangosh*


End file.
